Jet Bahamut
Jet Bahamut is the final boss of Final Fantasy XIII-2. It is the transformed state of Caius Ballad after his defeat on the beach of Valhalla. He is supported by Amber Bahamut and Garnet Bahamut. Stats Battle As long as either Amber Bahamut or Garnet Bahamut are alive, Jet Bahamut cannot be targeted, nor does it perform any attack except for Changing Skies, which buffs the two Bahamuts with either Bravery for Garnet and Faith for Amber and Haste or Protect and Shell. One Bahamut will receive offensive buffs while the other receives defensive buffs, and these cannot be dispelled. Changing Skies switches which Bahamut will have offensive buffs and which will have defensive buffs. Only when both Garnet and Amber Bahamuts are defeated does Jet Bahamut attack and become available to be attacked as well. Because Garnet and Amber Bahamut will return after a while, the player must inflict as much damage as possible on Jet Bahamut before it uses Attitude Shift at which point one of the lesser Bahamuts will return. Once the second Bahamut is defeated, Jet Bahamut opens with Break Curse, an attack that deals low damage but inflicts several status effects, typically Poison, Slow, and Curse, before moving into the foreground. Jet Bahamut can use Dark Flames, which bombards the area with fireballs. The damage is negligible since the fireballs are small and spread across the area. It can summon Ebon Seeds via Seeds of Destruction, which will explode around twenty seconds after appearing and deal moderate damage. They are targetable and have few HP, so it's possible to destroy them before they can deal any damage. Jet Bahamut can also cast Judgment Blade, which deals a fair amount of damage but can be defended against by switching to Sentinels before the blade hits the ground. When weakened below half its HP, Jet Bahamut will be able to use Dying Sun, which deals massive damage to the party and is difficult to defend against due to its quick casting time, and Abyssal Yawn. It can begin a countdown, announced by Count: 3, Count: 2, and Count: 1, before casting Gigaflare. Gigaflare is potentially fatal, as it deals massive damage and sends Jet Bahamut leaping high into the air, removing the player's menu while the chain gauge continues to decrease. Gigaflare deals considerable wound damage. When further weakened, Jet Bahamut can begin the countdown even with Garnet Bahamut or Amber Bahamut alive. This is dangerous because if either are alive, they will team up with Jet Bahamut for a more powerful version of Gigaflare, Teraflare, which deals considerably more damage. If both Garnet Bahamut and Amber Bahamut are alive when the countdown runs out, they will execute their most powerful attack, Exaflare, which deals incredible damage and can wipe out the party. Strategy Suggested paradigms (varies depending on level): *Cerberus (COM/COM/COM) *Relentless Assault (RAV/RAV/COM) *Salvation (MED/MED/MED) *Variety (SAB/RAV/MED) *Rapid Growth (SYN/SYN/SYN) *Consolidation (SEN/SEN/MED) Due to Garnet Bahamut's frequent use of Anti Force whenever the player attempts to buff the party, it is not recommended to start off with a Synergist. Because Garnet Bahamut is resistant to physical damage, one should start by casting Deshell on it with SAB/RAV/MED, then switch to RAV/RAV/COM and begin building the chain gauge. Once Garnet Bahamut is staggered the party should shift to COM/COM/COM and bring Garnet Bahamut to as low of HP as possible without killing it (since both Bahamuts return about three minutes after they're defeated, it is recommended to kill both of them at approximately the same time to maximize the amount of time Jet Bahamut spends alone). Shifting focus to Amber Bahamut, the player should again switch to SAB/RAV/MED and start casting Deprotect, then RAV/RAV/COM to stagger it, and finally switch to COM/COM/COM to kill it. The player should then use COM/COM/COM to kill Garnet Bahamut as soon as possible. Once both Garnet Bahamut and Amber Bahamut are killed the party can focus on Jet Bahamut. Switching to MED/MED/MED the party can prepare for the debuffs inflicted by Break Curse and start casting Esuna (or use a Unicorn Horn). Afterward the player should switch to SAB/RAV/MED to get Imperil on Jet Bahamut, and switch to RAV/RAV/COM and stagger it. It is recommended to switch to SEN/SEN/MED whenever Jet Bahamut attacks to reduce the damage taken, reduce wound damage, and refresh the ATB gauge. Depending on how quickly the player can build the chain gauge, it may be a good idea to switch to COM/COM/COM just before staggering Jet Bahamut to deal more damage and slow down the chain gauge reduction before it uses Attitude Shift, since players usually only have time to deal damage in one stagger before Amber Bahamut and Garnet Bahamut return. Before staggering Jet Bahamut, the party should switch to SYN/SYN/SYN and apply as many offensive buffs as possible. (It is recommended to use Yakshini or Gahongas, since their Feral Links cast Bravery and Faith.) It may also help to have a SYN who can cast En- spells. Once Jet Bahamut is staggered, the party should use SAB/RAV/MED to cast Deprotect and Deshell on it, then switch to COM/COM/COM, and use the COM's Feral Link once Jet Bahamut's stagger is about to end. As it takes more damage (around 50% HP), Jet Bahamut will add Dying Sun and Abyssal Yawn to its repertoire of attacks, which require fast reflexes to block via SEN/SEN/MED. To reduce the damage dealt by Giga/Tera/Exaflare, players may want to use their MED's Feral Link to heal (assuming it has a Feral Link that heals, i.e. Flanitor) after switching to SEN/SEN/MED and stacking enough defends to last from the time Jet Bahamut uses Count: 1 to after the spell finishes. If Jet Bahamut is not killed after the second time it uses Attitude Shift to move forward, the player will most likely not be getting the 5-star ranking sought after to earn the Chronosavior achievement (the target time is around eleven minutes). At low levels or in no Crystarium use runs, the battle can take up to a half an hour, as players will have to rely on Poison to deal damage. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Jet Bahamut appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a dark-elemental card. Gallery Winged Chaos Concept Art 1.png|Concept art of the Winged Chaos trio. Winged Chaos Concept Art 2.png|Concept art of the Winged Chaos trio on the final battleground. FFXIII-2 Three Bahamuts.png|All three Bahamuts in-game renders. FFXIII-2 Jet Bahamut.png|Jet Bahamut. FFXIII-2 Dark Flames.png|Dark Flames. FFXIII-2 Judgment Blade.png|Judgment Blade. FFXIII-2 Dying Sun.png|Dying Sun. Gigaflare Jet Bahamut.jpg|Gigaflare. FFXIII-2 Gigaflare.png|Gigaflare. FFXIII-2 Exaflare.png|Exaflare. FFXIII-2 Finish Him.png|The Cinematic Action after the battle. Caius_Bahamut_LRFFXIII_Retro.png|Caius as the Triple Bahamut in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Retro-spective trailer. Etymology The Japanese names of the three Winged Chaos Bahamuts are translated as Bahamut Volo, Bahamut Passio, and Bahamut Ratio. Volo is the Latin word for "fly" or "will", while Passio and Ratio are the Latin words for "passion" and "reason", respectively. Trivia *The three variations of Megaflare Jet Bahamut uses are references to the three variations of Megaflare used by various incarnations of Bahamut in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Neo Bahamut uses Giga Flare, Bahamut ZERO uses Tera Flare, and in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Bahamut Fury uses Exa Flare. Related enemies *Chaos Bahamut *Amber Bahamut *Garnet Bahamut *Ebon Seed Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Final bosses